Prank Fest
by HufflepuffUnicorn21
Summary: Two girls, two boys. Pranks flying. In middle school, anything can happen...
1. Chapter One, By Riley

_Present Day_

"There he is," whispered the blonde girl next to me. She shook her hair, and turned away from the entrance, putting her back to it. I snorted, but struck up a conversation just as Jay entered the hallway. His black hair was smoothed importantly, and he was pushing at the small glasses on his nose. I had glasses too, but mine were so much cooler.

I smoothed my brown shining hair down, and peeked past Anna, who was trying to block my view. I hissed at her, and she moved aside, just as Anthony entered the hallway. His brown hair was spiked up in agitation, and he was whisper-yelling at his girlfriend, who was called Lindsay. She glared at him, and he narrowed his beady eyes.

Jay finished putting stuff in his tiny locker, and sauntered down the hall, heading to advisory. He had South, while Anna had Peterson, and I had Bosalin. Jay exits the hallway, and I turned my eyes back to Anthony, who has gotten rid of his girlfriend, and is glaring heatedly at Tyler, his friend. Then he looks at me.

I glare at him, summing up all the hate in my eyes, and firing. Anthony blinks, and looks away, reddening. I give a small _yes_ of victory, and look to find Anna, who was shaking her head at a small kid named Matthew. He glares at me.

Me and Matthew, we have a very hateful relationship. He tolerates me because I am friends with Anna, and I tolerate him because he is friends with Anna. I shake my head, and then I freeze. Anna freezes too, and Matthew takes off with a small " _Crap"_. I blink. Anna blinks. And the hollow turns red, and I yelp. Anna is still frozen, her mouth half open.

There he was. Chris, shrieking cruel words at Jay, who has come out of South's room. The hallway has frozen, and Lindsay was skittering to exit the scene. Anna looks confused, finally becoming unfrozen. Anthony pokes his head up and away from his locker, and balks at the sight of Chris.

Maybe I should start over.

At the beginning.

And explain last year.

Or…try to.

 _Last Year, Same Scene:_

I smile teasingly, and Anna laughs, throwing her head back. I couldn't help but look at her. She drove me crazy. I laugh too, and she reaches out a hand to feel something. When her hand touches nothing, she looks wounded. I pat her shoulder, knowing she was missing Matthew, who was still in elementary school.

I lowered my voice, saying, "What's up with you and Jay?"

She blushes, and says, "Nothing, Riley. Nothing, I swear on my life." I smirk, and she swats at me, which only makes me smirk more. Than she smirks, pointing at a figure a good distance away from me. I stare, and look at her, confused. She raises an eyebrow, and mouths, _"A."_

I roll my eyes, and turn back to look for him. Anthony is picking his way through the crowd of seventh graders. He reaches his locker, and Anna whispers in my ear, "Is that Anthony?"

I nod, and say, "I'll get revenge this year."

She looks confused. "For what?" she wonders. "What did he do?"

"Everything," I answer, and become purposely vague. She hates it when she can't tell what I'm feeling. It confuses her. I look down to the book in my arms, and open it, sliding down to the floor. Anna follows, peering at the book.

"How many books?" she wonders aloud.

"None," I answer, and add after she rolls her eyes, "the system is awful this year. Notecards."

"Oh," she says, and pulls her phone out. She promptly begins texting Jay, who was sitting across the hallway. Peeking at her cell, I smirk. Lots of texts, and lots of history.

"How long with you two?" I ask, which makes her jump. I look at my page number, put it in my memory, and close the book. She turned the phone off, blushing.

"Nothing," she mumbles, reaching around to slide her phone into her pocket.

"Sure." I change the subject, saying, "Revenge plan. Anthony. I got it."

She looks interested, and nods, telling me to go on. "I have rhubarb plants," I say, and she narrows her eyes, and raises her eyebrows, suggesting she has no idea what I'm talking about. I tell her, "Rhubarb plant leaves are poisonous."

She blanches, and looks me in the eye. "We're going to _poison_ him? Are you _crazy_ Riley?"

"Not enough to kill him!" I protest. "Just enough to make him vomit. Ten pounds of the plant leaves will kill him. Maybe just enough to make him do a spit take when he drinks it. Not poison, Anna."

"Same thing, Riley."

"No."

Anna throws her hands up. "That's what you meant. Don't give me that crap."

I roll my eyes, and there he is. Jay. I smirk at Anna, who slowly looks up at the tall boy with black hair. I stand, and look at Jay, who glares at me. I know he hates me, but I never did figure out why.

I bow slightly, and walk away. I laugh when Anna stands, and begins talking, stuttering a little. I finger my book, and slide into the seat at a vacant table in the C-Pod. Opening it up, I continue reading until the bell rings. Then I'm heading to Hour 1, with Campbell.

When math is over, I go to reading. Then lunch. Social studies. Critical thinking. Science. Learn to study effectively. Band. There's Anna, staring out the window, anger flitting across her face as I exit the band room. I walk up to her, and she smiles at me, but I can tell it's as fake as the faux fur on Lindsay's new coat.

I raise my eyebrows, and Anna sighs. "Taryn," she says. I blanch, and she nods, putting her head down.

"She did?" I ask, breath shortening.

"Attacked Jay," Anna whispered. "She attacks him regularly now. He came by to tell me. Mainly kicks, but occasionally punches as well."

"That's not new," I say, and Anna glares. "You attacked him this year too," I point out, and she sighs.

"Yeah, I did," she says. "A mistake. He's forgiven me. But Taryn…"

"She's a savage," I say, and Anna nods. "A terrifying savage," I add, and Anna laughs.

The final bell rings, and the two of us head up to collect stuff from our lockers before heading out into the snow. Rounding the first corner was easy, and then Anna was on the ground, someone sprawled across her. I choke slightly, and Anna yelps a little to late. Jay climbs off her, blushing so badly he might've turned into a tomato. Anna clambers up, and Jay scampers away, his limbs moving irregularly. I turn to her, and raise my eyebrows. She chuckles, and we continue on to her locker.

After stopping at hers, we head to mine, and then head out. A hand on my shoulder stops me. I whirl, and I'm face to face with Anthony himself. I wrench my shoulder away from his hand, and he backs off. Anna smirks, and I resist the urge to slap it off her face.

"What?" I demand. He blinks, and says,

"Where you headed?"

I raise an eyebrow, and answer, "Uh, home. Where else would I go?"

"To Tyler's place," he says, his eyes narrowing. "Tyler said you were—"

"I don't have time for this," I say, and start walking again. Anna stumbles to catch up, and we're in the snow, heading away. Anthony is glaring at my back, and I whirl around. Anna turns too, and I stare him down. Anthony cocks his head, and smirks. And, because I'm a little devil, you know what I do?

I walk back in that school, Anna tailing me. Anthony is still smirking when I slap his face as hard as I can.

 _Present_

I don't like visions. Yet, I seem to see things that will happen later on. But, if what I dream is true, means I'm ending up single for the rest of my life, and Anna going to have about three different husbands. Which, is a little disturbing, personally. And all those dreams about Anthony being a clown? No, those were completely wacko.

I'm headed to advisory, which is a new thing this year. I have Bosalin, who is also my social studies teacher. He's a little weird, but not enough teachers are weird. It's cool. Anna sighs, sliding down into her seat.

She fingers a strand of dirty blonde hair, and looks at me teasingly. I raise my eyebrows, and Anna smiles. "It's so on this year," she says, and I grin.

Anna has been leaving notes on Jay's locker all of this year, and he's been throwing them out without even looking at them. Anna's reaction being a couple swearwords and more post-it-notes.

I had completed my monthly prank already, dumping red juice into Anthony's locker. Grinning at the thought, I wait to hear what Anna's prank idea will be.

"I think I'll do it on Jay," she says, "and I'll duct tape the whole locker shut. It would be hilarious to watch him try and get it open."

"Oh yeah! There's a worthy prank outa your mouth!" I shout, and high-five her. Then we're headed to my locker. When we get there, I freeze in astonishment. Someone has duct taped my locker shut. I rip at a piece, and it come loose instantly. There's a name etched on the sticky side. _Anthony._

I snarl, and begin ripping down the duct tape. Anna picks up the duct tape I've thrown, and reads the name. "It's _on_ ," I snarl, and she grins. Nobody loves a good prank like me and Anna.

She throws the tape at the garbage, and it lands inside, not bouncing out. "YAS!" she exclaims, dancing around. I smirk, and finish with the duct tape, throwing it out. I shake my head, making a sad puppy face at Anna.

"To bad that I've already done my prank this month," I say.

"It'll be more surprising if you do it later," Anna mumbles, biting off part of an airhead.

I smile at her, and she flashes red stained teeth. I gather the tape, and dump it in the trash. Anna finishes her airhead, and grins.

I'm hit with a flash of suspicion. "Did you have a hand in this?" I ask, pointing at my locker. "You did suggest duct taping Jay's locker, you know."

Anna puts a hand over her heart, feigning a wounded expression. "Are you calling me a snitch?" she asks, making a pouty face.

"Maybe," I respond, and then laugh. She grins, and scratches her ear. Blinking, I stare around the almost vacated school. "Let's get out of here," I suggest. "Janitors are cranky." Anna laughs, nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2, By Anna

_Two Years Ago_

Sitting in a new classroom, with new people, and one girl who hates me. She's chewing on a piece of plastic, her eyes fixed on a book she's hidden under her desk. She doesn't look at me, and the teacher stops next to her. She looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. He holds out a hand, not saying a word, and she, with a sigh, puts the thick novel in his hand. He reads the title, and puts it on her desk. Then he whips out a seating chart.

Turns out, I'm next to the hater. She stills ignores me, and I don't ask why. I just focus on the front of the room.

When the class is over, I gather up my books, sighing at how many pages there are, and she slams a book down. She tips her head to the side, and I pause, wondering what's wrong with her. Then I see the tear as she buries her face into her arms. I would speak, but I'm seeing her hateful glare from last year.

I get up to leave the classroom, and she calls, "Wait." After a pause, she adds, "Please."

I stop, and make no move to approach her. After a moment, I say, "Did someone hurt you?"

"No," she answers, another tear leaking down her face. She rubs at it furiously, and points to the book, her eyes angry. "That author killed off Levi."

"Uh what?" I ask, certain I heard her wrong.

"She killed Levi," she repeats, and throws the book into her desk. Her tears are gone, replaced by a tiny smile. "You're Anna, right?"

"Yes," I answer. "But I don't know you."

"Oh" she says, laughing slightly. "I'm Riley."

 _Present_

Riley has her nose buried in a book, and she's chewing on plastic again. I don't know how many times her mom has told her to stop doing it, but she ignores it every time.

"Was dealing with Lucas today," Riley says, a half grumble, her eyes still flashing across the page of her book.

"Who?" I ask, wanting to clarify.

"Benson. Lucas Benson," she answers, and then closes her book, turning to me. "I got iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinfo!" she half sings.

I grin. "Let's hear it."

She smiles, and then it fades into a tiny frown. "Lindsay and A were making out last night…"

I shriek. She blinks in surprise, but that's all the emotion she shows. "How'd you figure that out?" I ask cautiously.

"Piper told me," Riley responds. "I had to pry to get her to say his name, but yes, this is true information."

"And, _how_ are you going to use this against him?"

Riley grins, but doesn't say anything. "Nooo!" I cry. "Don't leave me in the dark!" She smiles wickedly.

"I'm not telling you," Riley responds, "but it might be illegal to do, which is why I'm conflicted…"

"Is it blackmail?" I ask, wondering if she'd attempt to blackmail someone. But, knowing Riley, she really hated this dude, and would do anything to destroy a) his confidence, b) his status, and c) accomplish a and b without getting busted.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "You think I'd go that far? I said I hated him, yes, and I said I'm pranking him, yes, but do I really want to end up in juvie for blackmailing him? N-O."

I sighed, and she smiled.

 _A Year Ago_

Anthony was watching Riley, or so she said. It's was creepy, and Riley wanted to punch him most days. I witnessed it myself in the beginning-of-the-school-year assembly. Just quick exchanges of the eyes, nothing else. Until I saw Anthony smile teasingly in her direction. Then it wasn't a game.

I pictured the two of them as a couple. Laughing, her slap from a couple weeks ago playing in my mind, how she had started laughing after he took the slap, not realizing she was going to slap him until she did. He glared at her and she tilted her head to one side, grinning. Then she took off, leaving me to follow.

Then Lindsay came into the picture. A couple weeks ago, Anthony started dating her. It was laughable, and Riley joked about it so much. Sometimes I wondered if I ever saw hurt in her eyes, but then she was discussing pranks, how to make him regret what he ever did to her. I'd ask what he did, and she would go vague, not answering. Sometimes I believed that she was lying about him doing something to her, that it was all something between the two of them.

Anthony is walking out of the assembly, and Riley's right beside him, strictly keeping her eyes ahead. I almost laugh when their shoulders brush. Riley sees me, and walks away from Anthony, anger simmering off her shoulders. Anthony smirks at her back, and she raises her head, directing one of her famous death glares.

"Speaking of friendly," Riley mutters in my ear, "whatever happened to James? You're still friends with him, right?"

"Yes," I answer, fighting the blush. Riley smiles, and she stares after someone that exits the gym. Then she turns back, smiling wider.

"We better head out," Riley finally says, a sigh entering her voice. A sad expression crosses her face, and then she snaps out of it.

 _Present_

Riley doesn't say anything, she just nods at me. I didn't remember saying anything, but she seems to think I did. Then her face empties, and she pulls out her phone like it's a chainsaw. I look where she's looking. There's Anthony, his arms wrapped around Lindsay from behind. Riley holds the phone up, and snaps a picture. Then she ducks into the bathroom. With a sigh, I follow. Riley's grinning at me, and I raise my eyebrows.

"This prank will knock him out of the park forever," Riley tells me, grinning. "He can kiss Lindsay goodbye."

"Riley…" I whisper, but she's tapping furiously onto her phone. She finishes, and looks at me. "What are you…going to do?"

"Destroy him," she answers. "I got hit hard with what he did today. I'm destroying him."


End file.
